Not a Matter of Belief
by Shaz1
Summary: Christmas Fic- written originally for the Christmas in Fiji challenge last year, but never posted on here. Merry Christmas everyone!


Not a matter of Belief

By Shaz1

None of the recognised characters belong to me, I am merely temporarily borrowing them for this story!

Written for the NCIS:LA Christmas in Fiji challenge set last year, and I wanted to share it on here now- I hope it's ok!

Hope you all have a fantastic Christmas!

Not a Matter of Belief

"Mummy! Mummy! I want to see Santa" the little girl hollered, pointing excitedly at the shop window in front of her.

"Alisha, we don't have time- you know I have to get to work" her mother answered in frustration. Her husband was miles away with work and the Christmas preparations were proving even harder than usual with her six year old daughter getting more excited by the day whilst she had to balance work and home by herself.

"Please mom, I wanna see Santa!" the girl whined as she stopped in her tracks staring at the poster with a frown. Her father had taken her to see Santa every year- and she couldn't bear the thought of not sitting on his knee this year. "How will Santa know what to get me for Christmas if I don't go to see him?" she reasoned softly to her mother. Lauren sighed at the face of her daughter- she never could resist the soulful brown eyes that looked back at her. She glanced at her watch, knowing that she was bound to be late for work- but with one last sigh she headed into the store- anything to keep her daughter happy.

"Fine, let's go and see Santa- but no asking him for a pony" she relented softly.

"I promise" Alisha replied happily, skipping beside her mother as she followed the queue of children to see the man in the big red suit. They made it as far as being third in the queue before all hell broke loose- at the first scream from in front of them Lauren instinctively tightened her grip on her daughter's tiny hand, clutching the child closer into her even as chaos broke out around her. She flinched as a series of loud bangs erupted around her, people throwing themselves to the floor as the gun fire reverberated around the area. Grabbing Alisha in her arms she dove behind a shelf, her heart pounding in her chest as the footsteps drew closer to her position, nausea already building in her gut she pulled the little girl closer into her and wrapped her coat around the tiny shaking form. Raising her finger to her lips in silent warning to the small girl, she sent a prayer to whatever god was listening that her daughter would be kept safe. Her prayers went unanswered as within seconds her vision was full of combat trousers and black boots- before fading to black as she slumped to the floor her hair a matted mess of blood and her last conscious thought being of her beloved daughter.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen sighed as he wandered into the office, registering the tinsel and little sparkling lights that already adorned the area. Christmas didn't really mean much to him- he had never experienced a family Christmas- foster kids rarely did. The first Christmas he remembered he had spent alone in his room- hiding under the broken bed whilst his foster parents engaged in another drunken argument, the next had been no better- he was locked out of the home whilst the family celebrated Christmas without him intruding. He knew that the team always bought him gifts, and he did his best to buy them something good back- but only for their feelings, it meant nothing to him. Generally he stayed home drinking beer and pretending that it was any other day.

He placed his bag on his chair and headed over to the coffee pot. Taking a sip and raising his cup to his partner in greeting as he arrived.

"Morning G" Sam greeted with a smile- his partner looked introspective as he sipped at his hot coffee silently. "You good?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yeah Sam, I'm fine- why wouldn't I be?" Callen responded in confusion.

"No reason, just checking" Sam responded, knowing better than to push the other man. "So Quinn was asking if you were joining us for Christmas dinner this year?" the bigger man asked as he poured himself a coffee.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing yet" Callen replied softly, Sam sighed at his partner's response. Every year since they had worked together he had invited the younger man to join them for dinner on Christmas day- and not once had he taken them up on the offer. Sam's family adored his partner, and it saddened the older man to think of his friend getting through every day alone and never allowing anyone in enough to actually relax and enjoy the festivities.

"Okay, well the offer is there" Sam stated as he squeezed his friend's shoulder lightly, keen to support him in getting out of whatever funk it was that he had currently found himself in. Any further conversation was cut off by a loud whistle from behind them.

"New case" Eric hollered down to the two senior agents. Exchanging a glance the two agents placed their coffees down on their desks and headed up to Ops.

"What do we have Eric?" Callen questioned, his arms folded across his muscular chest as he readied himself to absorb as much information as possible.

"This" the tech replied, before setting some CCTV footage going. Callen narrowly stopped himself from a horrified gasp as he watched the terrifying footage of an armed attack on the children's department of a store in the city.

"What happened?" he asked as the footage finished.

"A gang of heavily armed men walked into the store at five pm last night, they opened fire in close proximity to the queue for Santa. It's a miracle that no one was killed" Nell informed them, clicking away on the computer as she spoke to bring up a number of pictures. "This is believed to be the main member of the group Nathan Daniels- former marine turned bad on his return from his last tour in '06- since then arrested several times for minor thefts- that is until he was hired by this guy" she informed them, bringing up another photo displaying an older male smartly dressed in a shirt and tie. "This is Jack Wood- a formerly respected business man with links to a number of organised crime families throughout the state. He has links to a number of militia groups who he has allegedly supplied arms to. In 2009 he narrowly escaped a long stretch in jail for murder- only getting his freedom on appeal. Since then he has been squeaky clean and clearly getting others to do his dirty work" she finished.

"Why NCIS?" Callen questioned, not getting the link to their organisation.

"Because of this guy" Eric informed them, selecting the third picture on the screen. "This is naval officer Ryan Harris- on his third tour in Afghanistan. His wife is Lauren Harris who was visiting the store with their daughter Alisha, she is six years old and now missing" he told them, his voice carrying the gravity of the situation.

"Have they made any contact?" Callen asked, his own voice serious as he thought of the poor child that was currently missing.

"Nothing- no demands nothing" Eric responded in frustration. "I am running Daniels through facial recognition and all of his registered vehicles through kaleidoscope- but so far nothing" the tech stated.

"Keep at it Eric. Where's the mom?" Callen asked turning his attention back to the intelligence analyst.

"She is at county- she sustained a significant head injury during the attack, she is yet to regain consciousness" Nell explained softly. Callen nodded, registering all of the information. He turned around just as Kensi and Deeks walked into Ops.

"Eric- brief these two up" he requested to the tech before turning his attention back to the remaining team members. "Once you're briefed you are to visit the store and see if you can gather any further information. Sam and I will visit Lauren Harris" Callen stated turning and immediately leaving, Sam offered a shrug at his bemused colleagues as he followed the focussed team leader out of the room and down to the car.

"Something bugging you G?" Sam asked as he got into the car beside his partner.

"Why target the girl? She's only a child- it takes a certain kind of man to do that" Callen responded- thinking out loud.

"We need to find out more about him" Sam muttered, Callen nodded in agreement, pulling out his cell and hitting the speed dial. Eric answered quickly.

"Eric, do some digging into Harris- find out anything that connects him to Daniels or Wood. Get Nell to dig through all of the financials- that family were targeted for a reason, we find out what it is and we will maybe find out where they are keeping the girl" he instructed. As soon as Eric acknowledged his instructions he disconnected the call and began processing their next steps.

"We'll find her G" Sam stated, trying to reassure his partner that was clearly taking their latest case to heart.

"It's a week before Christmas Sam- we have to find her" Callen responded, his blue eyes burning with passion. Sam nodded, equally focussed on reuniting the little girl with her mother. Without further comment he continued to the hospital, hoping that the mother would have woken up and have some information that would help them find the little girl.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"What's eating at Callen?" Deeks asked his partner as the two set off towards the department store.

"What do you mean?" Kensi asked as she took the last bite of the Danish she had brought for her breakfast.

"He seemed intense- well more intense than usual" Deeks responded sipping at his Styrofoam cup of coffee.

"Maybe it's this time of year" Kensi responded with a shrug.

"He was ok last year" Deeks reasoned, indicated before parking by the black and whites that were already at the store.

"Maybe you should ask him Deeks- and then when he snaps you in half for delving into his private life you can tell me all about it" Kensi suggested with a smile.

"Funny girl" Deeks muttered as the two headed into the store, flashing their badges at the LAPD officer that was guarding the scene.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen stood back and silently looked at the unconscious woman in front of him- she laid as still as death with thick white bandages covering her blonde hair.

"What are her chances?" he asked the doctor softly.

"We'll know more when she wakes up" the doctor replied noncommittally. Callen nodded- he was used to medical personnel not being able to give much information of prognosis. He nodded at the police officer standing guard outside the private room and sighed to himself. Two hours had passed and they were no closer to finding out where Alisha Harris was or if she was even still alive.

"Where to now?" Sam asked as the partners made their way back to the car.

"The home address, see what we can dig up there" Callen responded as he fastened his seat belt. Before any further comment could be passed the ringing of his cell phone cut in. "What have you got Eric?" he asked by way of a greeting.

"All of the financials come back spotless. They are a normal family living to their means. Lauren has a part time job and Alisha attends a normal school. Nothing on any of them. Harris himself is a highly decorated officer with no discipline issues and no links to any known organisation. I am at a loss as to why they are the target" Eric explained in frustration.

"Any links to the others?" Callen asked, hoping they would have something no matter how small.

"Nothing in relation to their new line of work. However Harris enlisted in 2003, and was in the same unit as Daniels until his discharge. I am checking as many files as I can for anything to suggest issues between them- at the moment I am drawing a blank" Eric continued.

"As soon as Kensi checks in send her and Deeks to the base- there has to be someone that served with them both still serving. If anyone can get them talking it will be Kensi" Callen stated, fully aware of his own limitations when it came to getting information from service personnel.

"Will do" Eric responded before disconnecting. Within minutes the two senior agents were at the house- which after an extensive search once more proved to not hold any leads for the increasingly frustrated agents. Finally they headed back to the office to regroup.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I have made contact with Harris' CO- they have told me that he is out on mission and uncontactable, never mind getting shipped home" Eric informed the team leader as he stepped through the door.

"So he doesn't know his daughter is missing and his wife is in a coma?" Sam questioned with a shake of the head.

"Exactly" Eric stated with a grimace. "However on the bright side there was a hit on Kaleidoscope at ten this morning close to Venice, I am in the process of tracking traffic cams now" he finished.

"Good work Eric" Callen responded with a nod. "Any update from Kensi?" he asked.

"Nothing from the scene- they have gone to the base now" he finished as he turned and headed back up to Ops.

"What are you thinking G?" Sam questioned his partner softly as he remained deep in thought. Callen sighed and rubbed his hand tiredly over his face.

"Wait to hear from Kensi" Callen muttered, hoping beyond hope that she would have better news.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Kensi hurried back to the office as quickly as traffic would allow. She practically dashed into the room, keen to update the two senior agents on the team.

"Kensi? What do you have?" Callen asked as she came to a halt beside him.

"I managed to speak to some of the guys that served on the same team as both Harris and Daniels" she explained. "They used to be good friends until seven years ago when Lauren discovered that she was pregnant. Anyway the rumour had it that she and Daniels had previously had relations- and that when she chose Harris over him it nearly broke him. In early 2006 she discovered she was pregnant and they wed a short time after- that's when Daniel's lost it, picked a fight with Harris on the base. According to the witness reports he went completely off the reservation- took a shot at Harris and only missed because an MP tackled him" Kensi told them. "Looks as though he has only acted now as it's the first time he has had the resources" she speculated.

"Did any of his former colleagues have any idea where he may have taken the kid?" Callen asked softly.

"No, but they did give me the address of his parents, right here in LA" Kensi responded. Callen nodded, just as his cell rang. He answered it as he stepped to the side, the others exchanging glances as he did.

"Is he ok?" Kensi asked Sam quietly.

"He will be when we find the girl" Sam replied softly. All three of them looked up as Callen returned.

"That was the hospital, Lauren has woken up. Sam and I will go and speak with her- Kensi you two go and speak with the parents and get as much as you can" Callen instructed, barely finishing his words before he was out of the door- Sam following closely behind. Kensi and Deeks exchanged a glance before doing exactly as they were told.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen eased his way into the hospital room, his blue gaze met by a teary brown one.

"Hello Mrs Harris" he greeted softly, sitting down beside her so she didn't have to move her fragile head to look at him. "I am Agent Callen with NCIS" he introduced himself, knowing that as an established navy wife she would know what it meant.

"Alisha?" she asked softly, her voice cracking.

"We haven't found her yet- but we will" Callen responded- his tone carrying his confidence.

"Ryan?" she questioned, desperate to see her husband and have him hold her in his embrace.

"We've been unable to speak to him, as soon as he returns from mission we will get word to him" Callen replied trying to reassure her, but knowing that the only person that could do that was miles away in a war zone.

"Why is Nathan doing this?" the injured woman asked quietly.

"That's what I intend to find out" Callen vowed softly, his fears as to the suspect confirmed by her words. "I will find Alisha and bring her home to you" he told the crying woman.

"I haven't even bought her presents yet- I was going to do it on Saturday" she sobbed, the seasoned agent was unable to sit by and watch the distraught woman and at her words moved forward and held her in his arms allowing her as much comfort as he could offer whilst she cried herself to sleep. Sam sighed as he watched his friend through the window- very rarely did his partner get emotionally involved, but he could tell that something with this case had struck a chord with the younger man, he just hoped that they got the correct result with it.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Sam we have a possible address, an industrial unit in Venice" Kensi told the senior agent as soon as she had stepped out of the house. "I'll send you the address and meet you there?" she suggested softly.

"See ya there" Sam responded, tapping lightly on the glass to get his partner's attention. Callen looked up and with his partner's gesture gently got to his feet and headed out after his friend.

"We got something?" he asked as he joined his friend.

"Yeah, Kensi is sending us through details of a possible address" Sam explained, not slowing down as his partner sped up to match his pace towards the car. Callen dialled Eric as he walked, keen to gather as much information as possible.

"Eric, Kensi is sending an address through to you, I need as much information on it as possible- exits etc everything we can get" he stated, his tone conveying the sense of urgency.

"On it" Eric replied, unflappable as always. Both parties ended the call, and within second the challenger was screeching out of the car park and heading towards Venice. Sam drove as if the devil was on his heels, whilst Callen checked the clip of his side arm before doing likewise for his partner. They made it across town in record time- pleased to see the other partnership were waiting for them.

"The unit is over there" Kensi explained gesturing forwards. "Eric has sent through the floor plan. There is only one way in and out- so easy to contain" she informed them.

"Also easy to defend" Callen commented softly, looking over the plans that he was shown.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked, not missing the gleam in his friend's eyes.

"Postman" Callen responded with a small smile.

"I don't like it G" Sam argued, knowing exactly what his friend had planned.

"Relax Sam- you three will be right behind me" Callen reasoned- knowing that they would be going with his plan whether his partner liked it or not. Without even waiting for further comment from his friend he stripped off his vest throwing it into the trunk of the car. He then set off at a slow jog around the corner, surprising his colleagues when he returned a few minutes later dressed in a blue jacket and cap, a mailbag slung over his shoulder. With a wink he headed off towards the unit. Sam shook his head as he watched his partner walk away straight into danger yet again. He knew that after all this time his friend shouldn't surprise him- but yet he still did.

"You two cover each corner, I'll go in behind G" Sam instructed softly, both team members nodded and moved quickly and quietly into position. Callen strolled nonchalantly up to the door and tapped on it. Looking around him whilst he waited for it to answered, he didn't miss his team quickly filing into position around him. Finally the door was open a crack and a face peered out.

"Yes?" he was answered.

"I got a package for this address" Callen stated chewing his gum as he spoke.

"Who for?"

"Just says the occupant of this address man- now can you hurry it up I got other parcels to deliver" Callen said with a sigh.

"Hand it over then" the man said impatiently.

"Sorry dude it needs a signature" Callen reasoned with a shrug. Finally the door was pushed fully open and the NCIS agent was allowed to enter the premises, he carefully pushed the door part way closed behind him. Handing the clipboard to the man Callen surveyed the area around him, looking for any sign that the little girl was there. Finally he caught sight of a shoe under the table directly in front of him, and breathed a sigh of relief that they were on the right track.

"Sorry where the package?" the man asked, Callen chuckled lightly to himself.

"Sorry man, right here" he responded and as quick as lightning his SIG was in his grasp and aimed directly at the man in front of him. "Where's the girl?" he demanded, his tone deadly.

"Right here" a voice called from above him- and then the gunfire started.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Dammit" Sam cursed as he heard the unmistakeable sound of gunfire from within the unit, with one final signal to the other partners he edged the door in and stepped through into the unit itself- his side arm extended in his right hand as he surveyed the area for his partner. His heart sank as he sighted a small pool of blood directly in front of him, yet no sign of his partner. He looked above him, sensing movement along the balcony- silently gesturing to Kensi and Deeks to go up a level. Understanding his intentions they both moved- quickly covering the ground and coming up behind the gun man that leant over the handrail. Gun poised in front of him Deeks tapped the man on the shoulder lightly.

"I suggest you put that down fella" the detective whispered, his tone light but carrying a distinctive hint of menace to it. A sigh escaped the man that had effectively been caught- and knew it. Wordlessly he raised his hand over his head allowing the gun to leave his grip and be secured in the hand of the female NCIS agent on his other side.

"One secured" Kensi called down to her colleagues as soon as he was safely cuffed. "Any sign of Callen?" she questioned, as she caught sight of Sam directly beneath them.

"Not yet- I'm checking out back" he called back, heading through the building, quickly- carefully checking around him. Carefully he pushed open the door to the rear yard, relieved at what he saw beyond measure. His partner knelt, bleeding but very much alive, a squirming and cursing man restrained beneath his knees.

"It's about time" Callen commented lightly, his words laced with pain.

"Same as usual G, happy to go all lone wolf until your ass is on the line, then you expect me to run in and save you" Sam commented with a shake of his head, despite his words he moved in and cuffed the man that his partner had overpowered. "Where are you hit?" he asked in concern at the pallor of his friend.

"Arm" Callen responded, moving gingerly to the side. "Just a scratch" he finished getting dizzily to his feet- unable to hide the sway as he stood.

"And you head?" Sam asked, not missing the blood running into his partner's eye from an angry looking head wound.

"Bullet graze" Callen replied lightly, and the former seal couldn't disguise the nausea that ran through him at how close he had come to losing his partner.

"Any sign of the girl?" Sam asked as he dragged the man to his feet.

"I think she's in there" Callen commented gesturing towards the locked shed behind them.

"You don't want to check?" the seal asked in confusion, assuming his friend would have been desperate to check for the girl.

"I don't want to scare her" the team leader replied, knowing that with all of the blood over him he looked like someone from a horror film. Sam nodded, heading towards the shed and carefully picking the lock. He heard a tiny whimper as he pushed the door open and big eyes stared back at him as the light finally made it's way into the tiny space.

"Alisha?" he called softly.

"Did my mummy send you?" the terrified little girl asked him softly.

"She sure did" Sam replied, carefully taking the girl into his arms and carrying her out- not missing the tears that glistened in his partner's eyes as he passed him.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"You need to get checked out G" Sam stated for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Sam, I am fine- I am just making a few phone calls and then I am heading home" Callen replied tiredly, dialling on his cell as he spoke.

"You staying at mine tonight?" Sam offered softly, not really wanting to let his partner out of his sight.

"No really Sam- I just want to go home" Callen responded, lifting the phone to his ear. As soon as it was answered he got to his feet and wandered away from his desk speaking in low tones. Sam looked up as a small shadow formed over his desk.

"Has Mr Callen been checked at the hospital?" Hetty asked as she watched her injured agent walk away.

"The paramedics patched him up- he refused to go to the hospital" Sam responded, knowing that the ops manager wouldn't be happy. Hetty sighed.

"So independent- one day he will realise what family is" Hetty spoke softly to her agent. "Keep an eye on him Mr Hanna- hopefully he will see sense" the wise woman instructed quietly- and Sam got the feeling that she was talking about far more than his recent injuries. He nodded pondering her words, before turning to look at his partner who was leant against the wall still talking into his cell.

"I will Hetty" Sam muttered quietly.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The next day Sam's concern for his partner increased as he failed to arrive for work, he placed several unanswered calls and was on the cusp of issuing an agent in distress alert when he finally received a text from his partner. He nearly launched the phone at the wall in frustration as the vague message failed to shed any light on where his partner was. Lunchtime came and went and still Callen didn't make it into the office. The whole of the day passed with no sign of the team leader. The next day finally the subject of his thoughts came strolling into the office and sat down at his computer.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam questioned- his tone raised as his concern turned to anger. Callen quirked an eyebrow at the larger man.

"I had some errands to run" he responded lightly pouring himself a coffee.

"Any of them involve you dragging your butt to the ER to get your arm checked out properly?" Sam asked his arms folded across his chest.

"I did go to the hospital actually" Callen responded with an arrogant grin walking away from his partner as he spoke and heading to Hetty's office.

"Ah Mr Callen did you get everything in place yesterday?" the ops manager asked as she tapped her pencil.

"Everything is arranged Hetty" Callen replied with a wink. Sam watched the interaction between the two in confusion, having no idea what they were talking about.

"How's the girl?" he asked as the team leader finally sat down at his desk.

"She's doing well. The doctors have said they can both go home this evening" Callen replied with a smile- knowing that the incident could have turned out much worse.

"You giving them a ride?" Sam asked, reading his partner's expression easily.

"I thought we might" Callen responded with a grin. Sam chuckled to himself, glad that his partner was including him.

"What time?" he asked glancing at his watch.

"Six" Callen responded, glad that his partner had agreed so readily. Sitting back he set to work on his report- keen to submit before he headed out to pick up the reunited mother and daughter.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Hey- are you ready to break out of here?" Callen asked the young mother with a smile. Lauren laughed lightly as she looked at the handsome NCIS agent that had literally risked his life for her family- the newly stitched cut to his head testament of the sacrifice he had been willing to make.

"Most definitely" she replied as she grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder- offering her hand to her daughter whose big brown eyes still held a hint of fear at her ordeal. Silently she grasped her mother's hand walking closely beside her. Callen smiled as looked reassuringly at the little girl, reaching into his pocket he pulled out one of his prized tootsie pops and handed it to the small girl with a wink. Silently he raised his finger to his lips as if sharing a secret with the child. She giggled as she popped the sweet treat into her mouth and sucked happily. Callen reached for the bag, keen to relieve the still recovering woman of the load. Barely managing to hide a wince as he took it with his injured arm he transferred to his left hand and gestured them out of the room.

"Your carriage awaits" he told them with a slight bow. The two stepped through and followed the other NCIS agent chatting between themselves.

"Mummy, I didn't get to speak with Santa how will he know what I want for Christmas?" she asked with a sad realisation.

"I am sure he will still know what to get you baby, Santa knows everything" Lauren replied, biting her lip. She had not managed a single bit of Christmas shopping and now with her head injury she couldn't even drive- she had no idea of what she would do, she just knew she couldn't let her beloved daughter down. It was times like this that she desperately wished her husband was home.

"But mom it's Christmas Eve" Alisha practically whined keeping tears at bay- the last week leaving her exhausted and now fear of Christmas being ruined overwhelming her. "I want Daddy" she sobbed turning her face into her mother's leg. Lauren swallowed deeply as she felt the sting of tears rushing her.

"I know sweetie- you'll be able to talk to him tomorrow" she promised gently- knowing that her husband would move the ends of the earth to make sure he could speak to his precious daughter on Christmas day. Finally the girl shushed as the group made it to the car. The journey to the family home passed quickly and in relative silence as they were all lost in their own thoughts. Finally Sam stopped the car outside the modest home, and Callen hopped out to grab the bag from the trunk. Sam intercepted his injured partner and took the bag from his hand gently with a shake of the hand. Wordlessly the partners walked up the path and opened the door for the tired woman. Callen stepped through and stopped in the hall. Sam mirrored his partner's movements in confusion, the lead agent shook his head lightly as he allowed the mother and daughter to pass by them into the lounge. Callen followed quietly behind and leant against the doorframe- intrigued Sam followed and looked into the cosy lounge. A beautiful tree stood proudly in the window lights casting a glow across the room, and the faces of the astounded Lauren as she took in the hordes of brightly wrapped gifts that were gently stacked surrounding the bottom of the tree.

"How?" she gasped in shock at all of the beautiful gifts. She looked down at her daughter whose face was a light- the glow in her cheeks casting aside the memory of her recent trauma.

"Santa's been!" she exclaimed in awe. Lauren chuckled lightly, disbelieving her own eyes at the wonderful sight in front of her.

"How?" she whispered again, turning around and catching sight of the NCIS agent that was lightly smiling at her, a twinkle in his beautiful blue eyes.

"I guess it's a Christmas miracle" Callen commented softly, his grin softening as he took in the innocence that shone out of the small child now eagerly looking at all of the presents around the tree.

"I guess it is" Lauren whispered, tear tracks glistening in the soft lighting of the room.

"How about a coffee?" Callen suggested quietly, nodding towards the kitchen. Quirking her eyebrow in confusion, Lauren turned and headed towards the kitchen her heart leaping into her throat and a gasp escaping her as she caught sight of the thing she wanted most for Christmas. Her beautiful courageous husband stood there in front of her in the flesh.

"Oh my god! How?" she asked in utter delight as she flung herself into his arms, the pounding in her head instantly forgotten as she allowed his embrace to offer her the comfort she desired more than anything in the world.

"Apparently some guy from NCIS pulled some strings and my tour was cut short. Family emergency he said" the seasoned naval officer responded, squeezing his wife tightly as if his life depended in it, which in some ways it did. After a few moments the reunited lovers reluctantly broke apart. "I love you" he whispered in her hair, tenderly kissing her forehead. Hand in hand the two moved into the lounge- he had barely set foot in the room before a blur of motion leapt at him and filled his arms.

"Daddy!" the girl hollered in utter joy as she wrapped herself in her father's arms. He chuckled as he held her close to him, taking in the scent that he missed so much. "Mummy you were right!" Alisha spoke into his chest "Santa did know exactly what I was going to ask for" she finished with a smile that was brighter than a thousand suns.

"Yes baby he knew what both of us wanted" Lauren responded, stroking her daughter's baby soft hair as she was lost in the eyes of the man she loved most in the World. Unbeknown to the newly reunited family the two NCIS agents slipped carefully out of the house shutting the door gently behind them. Sam looked at his partner in amazement.

"You did all that?" he asked, astounded that his partner had achieved so much so quickly.

"Hey what can I say- they deserve a happy family Christmas" Callen responded with a shrug as he headed back to the car.

"I can't believe that after all of this time you still surprise me G" Sam stated with a shake of the head. Callen chuckled at his partner's words. "I thought you didn't believe in Christmas anyway?" he questioned the younger man.

"I never said I didn't believe in it Sam- I just never experienced it" Callen responded, his tone laced with sadness as he allowed his friend a rare insight into his thoughts and emotions. Sam nodded, unable to really argue the truth of the statement.

"Are you coming round for dinner tomorrow? The family would love to see you G" Sam offered again as he started the engine.

"I'll give it a miss Sam- but thank you" Callen replied with a genuine grin.

"I hate to think of you sitting at home by yourself on Christmas day" Sam commented sadly. Callen chuckled lightly.

"If it makes you feel better I won't be sitting at home- I am thinking of going away for a few days" the younger man stated with a relaxed smile.

"Oh really? And where might you be going?" Sam asked in interest- his partner never took holidays when he was forced to, never mind voluntarily.

"Somewhere hot and sunny. I don't know somewhere away. I have heard Fiji is nice this time of year" the team leader commented lightly, his whole posture relaxed as he contemplated sun and cocktails and beautiful women- without a Christmas tree in sight.

The End


End file.
